Phantom Forces Rumors
This will be a page to any rumors that are floating around the community. Anything you hear, feel free to post onto this page. Developer/Moderator Rumors Devs * In late summer of 2016, AxisAngle stated that "Extended Magazines are confirmed". ** When the UI Update was released in winter, the AS VAL was the first weapon to have Extended Mags, albeit according to ThePoolQueen it was already usable way before. ** The M1911 is supposed to gain Extended Magazines, along with the Remington 700, according to the first ever Moderator Mailroom episode. Moderator Mailroom To clarify this section'', a group of Discord members are performing a series of episodes called the "Moderator Mailroom" ''on this YouTube channel. What they state will be put here. Episode 1 * The FAMAS will be receiving a nerf to attachments' overall effectiveness. * The M60 will be replaced from being a Rank 0 LMG. * Multiple melee weapons are possible to appear, such as a lightsaber and mini-crane. * The moderators are messing around with a "Suppressor" equipped on a Grenade. * A "It's a Compensator, I swear" attachment has appeared upon the Community Testing Environment, which resulted in a wacky-looking "picture" to be essentially attached upon its barrel, which was basically a graph glued onto the barrel. * The M231 was confirmed to be getting a nerf, as all optics but the VCOG will be removed for use. The glitch that involved combining a Canted Sight along with a VCOG scope- which would result in actually "managable" recoil for the M231- will be patched, essentially making it sort of garbage again. * Technically Incorrect Studios did confirm they were working upon grenades and their features. * A community-made Airport map (well, would you look at that?) is supposed to be getting changes so that it may be viable and usable within the main game. * The HK417 was confirmed to be a weapon being worked on, along with the .44 Magnum. Episode 2 * A "Payload" game mode has been hinted at within the episode, but is unofficial. * Joking around, the moderators suggested that there may be a Shaylan007 body pillow "weapon" used as a melee. A "Borking" knife also has been referred to. Of course, the mini-crane is just being in progress just like the other melees. * Grenade types are supposedly having some issues, and thus until the problem is found separate Grenades cannot be implemented. * Multiple weapons will be split into different categories, such as the AK-12 splitting so that it has an AK-15 variant, a DEagle .44 and .50 pair, and possibly even a 50-round and 100-round mag M60. * The VSS Vintorez's Extended Mags option was hinted at being shut down as an option, and thus down goes the Bad Company 2 dream. * Various maps are supposed to come out, including the map that used to be on the "official" testing place (NOT to be confused with the CTE and the Airport map, which supposedly is having problems with lighting. * AxisAngle has messed with the framework, and it is finally possible to include magazine-fed shotguns. * Your gear will rustle whenever you move, and varies depending upon the stance you are currently in and the weapon you that is held. * The Highway Lot KoTH hallway cluster has been slightly mitigated, as there will be lights that cannot be shot out along with a new passage opened where the vending machines used to be and the elevator. * Skins are supposedly going to be fixed on certain weapons that place the textures on some of the wackiest places. Knife skins are also apparently "disabled", which is why nobody even sees skins for melees around at the time being. * The Daewoo K-2, K-3 and K-14 are all supposedly being worked on at the moment. * An idea for an announcer and/or character voices are shut down, so there won't be anyone fapping to young females screaming in agonizing pain as they get a load of birdshot in their loin. * One of the Mods- Scotter- has joked about being able to be sent a delivery of pizza for a custom chat tag. * The L22 is supposedly getting a buff, as the CTE actually listened to a Redditor when prompted by an actually promotive thread. * The feature of map destruction is not fully abandoned, but simply halted. It would help if Roblox actually promoted stuff like that- cough make your program 64 bit cough. * One of the moderators said "Fuck Poke", and thus caused major controversy over him and the "Sniper" that is the cancer of PF. * The crane has been fixed, and now nobody can glitch above the crane itself. Other Leaks * FactionGuerrilla has encountered the "Holographic Sight" and "Ergonomic Grip" Attatchments in the menu now. They seem to be ready to become published. ** This has later been shot down, as AxisAngle has stated it is just a placeholder and nothing else.